


in which keith spanks lance (accidentally)

by jennshiki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Spanking, other characters are there but not really, spank, spankity spank, weird positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennshiki/pseuds/jennshiki
Summary: a bug lands on Lance's ass. Keith goes to hit it. The bug flies away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm sorry i know this is really bad i don't write things like this a lot and angst is more my strong suit /D )

In hindsight, Keith probably should have realized that his actions may cause some misunderstandings to occur.  
-

Lance and Keith had gotten into a fight as usual (Keith didn’t even remember what they had started fighting about), and Allura had sent the both of them out of the castle, so they wouldn’t “disrupt the peace” and so they could “resolve their differences.” 

After being kicked out, Keith took a seat on the ground, and made it clear that he didn’t want to talk to Lance. Just thinking about his name made Keith grimace, a surge of frustration flooding his senses. Lance was just so annoying, always riling him up on purpose, as if arguing with Keith was his only source of entertainment.

Keith scrubbed vigorously at his bayard, using the adrenaline rush from his anger to clean his weapon. Lance on the other hand, stood and unproductively mumbled about how this was all Keith’s fault. Keith chose to ignore him.

They probably would’ve stayed like that until Allura let them back in. That was how it should’ve went. But then Keith spotted a bug that resembled a mosquito, and watched as it landed on Lance’s back. He opened his mouth to tell Lance, but then decided against it, his lips turning up into a smirk. If Lance got freaked out by the insect, he deserved it. He was the reason they were stuck out here in the first place.

With nothing better to do, Keith watched the path of the bug as it crawled in circles on the fabric of Lance’s dull green jacket. Then it started crawling downwards, not stopping until it reached Lance’s butt.

Keith’s hands shot to his mouth to muffle the small laughs that were threatening to escape. There was a bug on Lance’s _ass_. 

Keith would’ve, and should’ve left it at that, but then his instincts kicked in and he started wondering if the bug might be poisonous. He didn’t want to be held responsible if Lance died from a bug bite on his watch.

And so, being the impulsive guy he was, Keith reached forward to swat the bug away. He ended up overreaching, and the bug flew off just before Keith’s hand hit its target. The target being the place that the bug had been, which was Lance’s butt. Meaning that Keith’s hand had just slapped Lance’s ass. 

Lance yelped and jumped higher than what should have been humanly possible, spinning around to glare at Keith. Keith recoiled immediately, realizing that he really should’ve thought this through a bit more. He also noticed a light layer of pink dusting Lance’s face. He looked so flustered and confused (almost kind of cute), that Keith would have laughed if the situation was different. 

“What the fuck? D-did you just…. _spank_ me?” 

Any urge to laugh dissipated immediately. Keith was horrified. 

“What?! Don’t say it like that, you make it sound so weird,” spluttered Keith, waving his hands frantically. That probably wasn’t the best way to start his explanation.

“So you did? What?” accused Lance, a series of expressions passing over his face. His face went from startled, to confused, to mortified, then stopping at what could only be described as _’deeply disturbed’_. “Gee, I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing,” he rambled  
on half-jokingly. It was followed by a nervous laugh. 

Keith groaned and face-palmed. He couldn’t let this misunderstanding get out of hand. “No no no no no no! There was—“

“You know what, I don’t want to hear what weird thoughts you had going on in your head,” interrupted Lance. He lunged forward, and before Keith had time to react, Lance had grabbed hold of his hands and pulled him up. Keith gasped as he was yanked forward, and then. Good god. Lance spanked _him_. 

“There, payback,” said Lance, sticking his tongue out. 

Keith jumped a number of feet away from Lance, turning around to keep his butt away and safely out of reach.

“You’re such a child,” exclaimed Keith, shaking his head in disbelief. Not that that was something he didn’t already know. 

“I told you, it’s payback for---- why is your face so red, are you.. blushing?” asked Lance, perplexed.

“What?” 

Keith was dismayed to find out that his face was heating up, the warmth spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. Now that he was paying attention, he also found that his heart was beating a little faster than usual, and there was a weird feeling in his stomach.  
Keith blinked at Lance, whose blue eyes stared back expectantly. 

“I’m not blushing,” shot back Keith defensively. It sounded weak. 

“Yes you are,” insisted Lance. “Why are you blushing?”

Keith groaned in exasperation. He didn’t understand why this was happening. Apparently this is what the universe gave him in return when he tried to help prevent Lance from dying of a bug bite. He willed for his face to cool down.

“Look, I don’t know why I’m blushing! I didn’t mean to…to _spank_ you, there was a fucking bug on your ass and I was trying swat it away,” explained Keith, speaking quickly so that Lance couldn’t interrupt him again. 

There was a pause, as Lance processed this new information.

“Oh.”

Now Lance seemed slightly embarrassed. “Uh, sorry for….hitting you then.”

Keith sighed and ducked his head down, using his long black hair to cover his face as he waited impatiently for the redness to subside. He didn’t have an explanation for the blushing. 

There was awkward silence, which Lance surprisingly did not try to break. The two boys stood there facing each other, none willing to meet the other’s eyes. Eventually Keith couldn’t take it anymore, and in a flash, he slid behind Lance, purposefully spanking him this time.  
Lance screeched and his eyes widened.

“Technically I didn’t spank you the first time, but you spanked me. So there’s my payback,” said Keith simply, a smile pulling at his lips.  
Lance narrowed his eyes and a grin spread on his face. “Oh I see how it is. This is war.”

Lance shot forward, arms reaching to grab Keith. Keith twisted out of the way, letting Lance stumble past him, trying to regain his balance. Keith took this moment of weakness to deliver a swift kick, which caused Lance to fall onto the ground completely.  
Lance landed with an oomph, and he groaned, rolling over to get his face out of the dirt. 

“Ugh, not fair. You better watch out, I’ll get you back for this,” whined Lance, not bothering to pick himself up. 

Keith rolled his eyes and walked forward towards Lance. 

“Right, totALLY-“

Keith let out a cry as he found himself crashing towards the ground. Lance had tripped him as he had stepped forward, but fortunately Lance was also there to cushion his landing. Keith fell forward, and barely had time to register anything before he landed face-first on Lance. 

He choked on the fabric of Lance’s shirt and pulled his head up, finding himself a lot closer to Lance’s face than he’d prefer. Lance’s face was beet red, and Keith became acutely aware of his position. His face had landed on Lance’s chest, his arms were resting against Lance’s chest, and his right leg was in between Lance’s legs. Keith became conscious of the redness of his own face as well.

Keith could feel Lance’s fast heartbeat under his arms, the same pace as his own.

“Ugh, you’re a lot heavier than I expected,” groaned Lance, pushing himself off the ground. 

Keith didn’t have the time to get off of Lance, so when Lance tried sit up, Keith ended up falling backwards. Lance caught him in the nick of time, hands firmly grasping his waist. 

“Um,” managed Keith, skin tingling oddly under Lance’s touch. 

“I see you two _have_ resolved your differences,” came a voice.

Both of their heads spun around to see Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Coran, _everyone_ standing there witnessing this moment. Allura seemed amused, Pidge was stifling a giggle, Hunk was shocked, Shiro had an eyebrow raised, and Coran looked excited. At that moment, Keith had a split second out-of-body experience as he saw just what position he was in. Great. Another misunderstanding.

“This is not what it looks like,” blabbered Keith, scrambling off of Lance’s lap. 

“Yeah! This whole thing started with Keith spanking me, and—“ started Lance, trying to help the situation and failing.

“Okay too much detail, I didn’t need to know that,” cried Pidge loudly, trying to drown out whatever words Lance were going to say next. 

Keith groaned and glared at Lance. Lance shrugged apologetically.

“I’m out of here,” muttered Keith, scrambling to his feet and bolting before anyone could protest.

His feelings were a jumbled up mix of confusion, frustration, embarrassment, and something else. Keith needed to sort these out right now. 

Or just shove them under the mental couch and forget they ever existed until it was time for spring cleaning. Yeah, he’d just go with that option.

**Author's Note:**

> I died while writing this out of secondhand embarrassment geez 
> 
> I thought I should do more description w the spanking part but IT FELT EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE/AWKWARD TO WRITE ABOUT BUTTS
> 
> I mean would you have wanted to read  
> “his hand slapped his butt, the buttcheek jiggling slightly in response”
> 
> I died just writing that line oh my god never again I’m sorry for making you read that  
> Or maybe  
> “Keith’s butt tingled from where Lance’s hand had made contact”
> 
> NO THANK YOU I’d rather not hahahaha..
> 
> I’ve only been writing angst/serious/intense stuff and I myself enjoy reading some funny/cute fics so I thought I’d try my hand at one……I’m not sure if this is my strong suit but I TRIED i know this is really bad i'm sorry i won't try fluff again ,, back to writing about lance getting tortured and being suicidal and fics about lance dying !! yeah !!


End file.
